


Feels Like Heaven Fell to the Ground

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Hair Pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, pretty vanilla heheh, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol feels pretty with his new hair, Baekhyun likes it more than him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Feels Like Heaven Fell to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V198
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

Baekhyun had always had a thing for Chanyeol’s hair.

Whether it was lightly raking his fingers through it after a long day or cuddled up close together at night. Or if it was to pull Chanyeol closer, thrusting in deeper into his tight hole or choking him on his cock.

Baekhyun’s love for his hair was never a secret, yet each time Chanyeol changed it, he couldn’t help but worry what his boyfriend of 4 years might think of it.

So now Chanyeol is gazing into the mirror for the nth time in the last few hours. EXO-SC’s comeback is approaching which, to Chanyeol’s excitement, meant new hair. He had been slowly growing out his brown locks since a few months, the additional length becoming increasingly noticeable. Baekhyun had mentioned that he very much liked the extra length, if the way his hands never left it during their escapades were anything to go by, but Chanyeol wanted something different.

Baekhyun’s mullet in KoKoBop era had Chanyeol at Baekhyun’s feet, the hair style drove Chanyeol crazy, all red streaks and seductive black, and so the taller wanted to have that effect on Baekhyun instead. Except Chanyeol wasn’t Baekhyun, and his fear of not being able to pull it off emerged. But now the damage was done, his newly styled blonde mullet now framed his appearance and Baekhyun was due home any moment. 

It wasn’t until Chanyeol was sitting down on their plush couch and twiddling his thumbs that Baekhyun walked through the door. Clattering of Baekhyun’s shoes and a small, warm ‘I’m home.’ Filled the room and Chanyeol felt his chest heat up. 

Chanyeol remained seated as he heard light footsteps near the living area followed by a soft mop of brown hair peeking around the corner.

‘Hey baby,’ Baekhyun’s bright smile flooded Chanyeol’s vision.

‘Welcome home Baek,’ Chanyeol attempted to feign confidence in front of the smaller, yet the anticipation of Baekhyun’s opinion on his hair remained constant at the back of his mind, and Baekhyun appeared to notice. The older slowly walked towards Chanyeol, crouching down to meet Chanyeol’s eyes who happened to be cocooned in a blanket.

Baekhyun reached out to stroke Chanyeol’s face, smiling at the way the younger leaned into his touch.

‘What’s on your mind baby?’

‘I changed my hair today…’ Chanyeol looked away breaking eye contact with Baekhyun, a light blush covering his cheeks.

‘Would I be able to see sweetheart? I’m sure it’s beautiful just like the rest of you.’

Chanyeol blushed further, sighing lightly before removing the blanket currently obstructing his hair from view. Looking back at the older Chanyeol watched in anticipation as Baekhyun took in the sight before him.

‘I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, I think it’s nice but if you really don’t like it I can– ‘. Hands suddenly met Chanyeol’s own, pushing them up and above his head, his rambling was cut off abruptly by Baekhyun’s lips against his own. Baekhyun’s hands slowly made their way down from Chanyeol’s hands to entangle his blond hair, eliciting a strangled whine against the other’s lips.

Baekhyun pulled back from Chanyeol after a short while, their breaths mingling as they remained with their foreheads against one another. ‘I think it looks incredible on you baby.’

That was all the confirmation Chanyeol needed, once again leaning forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips with his own, pouring his affection into each second the two remained together. Hands came up to cup Chanyeol’s face as the kiss deepens, the younger opening up his body to allow Baekhyun to lean more into the other. Abruptly, the taller picked up Baekhyun and began carrying him to their shared room. A small gasp left Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol’s hands planted strongly on his ass, kneading lightly as he is carried to then room, both giggling as Chanyeol swayed softly.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down with him as he landed onto the bed, rolling the pair over so that Baekhyun was able to remain on top.

‘You look so fucking good with your new hairstyle, so fucking pretty and all mine,’ Baekhyun began peppering kisses down Chanyeol’s neck, enjoying each small whimper and whine released by the younger beneath him as Baekhyun’s hands began running down the sides of his torso.

Chanyeol became restless as the older riled him up, lips now sucking heavily on his pink nipples. ‘Please Baek, I want you to ruin me so bad,’

Baekhyun smiled wickedly at the words leaving his partner’s mouth, pulling back from his chest only to pepper more wet kisses down Chanyeol’s torso, slowly making his way lower and lower. Chanyeol shivered at the cold aftermath of Baekhyun’s mouth, yet he could hardly find the time to care when Baekhyun was now breaching the edge of his boxers.

Baekhyun’s breath fanned across Chanyeol’s lower torso, asking eyes met the other boy’s, as if pleading for access. A small nod from the blond and the whisper of a ‘please’ was all the shorter needed to swiftly remove the article of clothing from Chanyeol, erection sitting up against his torso, causing a flush of red to reach his cheeks. 

Baekhyun chuckled lowly, positioning himself so that his head was comfortably resting over Chan’s package. A low moan escaped Chanyeol as Baekhyun liked his cock from bottom to top, hesitating on the head before pulling up.

‘Lube?’

‘In the drawer.’

Baekhyun came back to the taller boy and rested himself between his plush thighs, running his hands up and down the large surface of skin, it almost appeared as if Baekhyun was glowing, in Chanyeol’s opinion at least as he watched the older boy carefully squirt the clear liquid onto his fingers before warming them up.

Baekhyun softly nudged Chanyeol’s thighs in a subtle plea to open them wider to which the younger obeyed. A startled yelp was released by Chan at the sudden sensation of Baek’s middle finger slowly circling Chanyeol’s tight rim, periodically dipping inside the younger only a tiny bit.

‘How do you feel baby?’ Came a deep purr from the boy above him, paired with a finger sinking deeper and deeper inside of him.

‘Amazing, so good, please more.’ 

Chanyeol could barely remain still as Baekhyun began thrusting his finger in and out of his tight hole tantalisingly slowly, occasionally stopping to run his finger around his rim before dipping back inside.

‘Do you think you’re ready for more?’ Came a whisper in Chanyeol’s ear as Baekhyun added an additional finger inside the younger’s hole.

‘Please, yes, just want you.’

‘What do you want Yeollie? My fingers or my cock?’ Baekhyun accentuated his question by swapping his fingers out to rub the tip of his cock slowly across Chanyeol’s rim, allowing it to catch every so often.

‘Your cock oh my god please you cock need it now, inside me.’ Chanyeol fell into a string of rambling, completely absorbed in the pleasure and want for the older before him.

A small chuckle left Baekhyun’s lips, ‘So needy.’ Was all he managed to mutter before slowly sinking all the way into the taller boy underneath him. The two boys moaned together as they became joined, Baekhyun’s cock stretching Chanyeol wide open. 

The two remained still for a period of time, Baekhyun allowing Chanyeol to adjust to the new intrusion. Once again, Baekhyun’s hands were weaving through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling at small tufts every so often which earnt a small whimper in response. 

‘You really do look amazing baby, my beautiful boy.’ A hand came down to cup Chanyeol’s jaw lightly, pulling the taller up to meet Baekhyun’s lips with his own. Chanyeol had almost forgotten the other man was inside him until an abrupt thrust pulled him out of his trance with a strangled moan.

‘Feeling good?’ Baekhyun hesitated his thrusts momentarily, watching the other boy’s face for any sort of indication. Though, all he received was Chanyeol’s hips bucking up against his own, forcing Baekhyun’s cock deeper inside. ‘Alright then…’

Baekhyun picked up both of Chanyeol’s thighs, suddenly creating a different angle and pushing deeper into the younger boy. Chanyeol was left defenceless, so absorbed in pleasure all he could do was clutch onto the shorter boy and cry out. While Baekhyun’s thrusts came hard and heavy, his hands remained soft and gentle around Chanyeol’s face, dancing around his hair and running his fingers across Chan’s plump lips.

‘B-Baek I’m starting to get close,’ Suddenly left Chanyeol’s lips after a short period of time, Baekhyun still harshly thrusting in an out of him, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust and driving him to cloud 9. He received no verbal response from the other except an increase in the pace of Baekhyun entering into him, driving the two of them crazy. It wasn’t very long until Chanyeol let out a strangled whimper of the other boy’s name, followed shortly by a stream of hot liquid hitting both boy’s stomachs. Not long after Chanyeol felt the familiar feeling of the hot liquid filling him up from the inside, causing another small wave of pleasure to travel through his body.

Baekhyun slowly pulled out of the taller, watching closely as a small amount of cum began to spill from the other’s tight hole. A soft whine from the latter drew Baekhyun’s attention towards the taller again, moving upward to meet Chanyeol’s eyes once again.

‘You really do look stunning, beautiful,’ A soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek drove the boy into a blushing mess, giggling softly as he pulled the other boy into a tight hug. Both slightly sweaty but so in love.

The two boys continued to breath heavily, wrapped up within one another arms, Baekhyun’s fingers remaining intertwined within Chanyeol’s hair as they both fell asleep.

Chanyeol woke up to light streaming through the window within their apartment, having forgotten to close the curtains last night, being too busy caught up in one another. Smiling at the memories of last night, Chanyeol looks down to admire the other gently sleeping within his arms, a peaceful expression gracing his features. Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he began playing with the mop of hair on Baekhyun’s head.

After countless minutes or hours, Chanyeol had no idea, Baekhyun began stirring, bleary eyes coming to meet the blonds.

‘Mmmh, good morning baby, how do you feel?’

‘Amazing,’ a short answer came from the taller as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy, already feeling the familiar hands coming around to reach his ass, evoking a giggle from the younger as he knew what the older was insinuating. 

Already fairly loose from the night before, Baekhyun slipped a finger into Chan’s hole with ease, watching the boy’s face for any telling of discomfort. When he received none of the sort he proceeded to slowly play with the other’s hole, skipping around the edge of his rim and dipping inside with one, two, three fingers at a time, lapping up the approving sounds Chanyeol was releasing the entire time. It didn’t take long until the fingers were removed, and a slippery cock was rubbing at Chanyeol’s entrance. They both went slow, too tired to attempt to recreate the night before though neither boy seemed to mind, comfortable in the slow pace created by Baekhyun thrusting into Chanyeol while he himself pushed back to meet the thrusts.

Baekhyun traced the curve of Chanyeol’s waist, lips coming down on the other boy’s neck eliciting small approving sounds that fuelled Baekhyun on to continue his actions.

It wasn’t long at all until Baekhyun released a low moan, indicating the sudden familiar rush of hot liquid inside Chanyeol, warming and filling him up from the inside, triggering his own climax. Once the two had finished, the room fell silent once again, only the soft panting of the two bouncing off the walls of their room.

When Baekhyun attempted to pull out of the older finally he was met by two arms coming back to wrap around his torso.

‘Stay inside for a while, please?’

Baekhyun propped himself up to look at Chanyeol’s face, watching the content expression that graced Chanyeol’s features as Baekhyun remained connected within him.

He laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek before coming back down to rest behind him. ‘Alright baby, anything you’d like.’.

Finally, Baekhyun’s breathing began to even out signalling he had fallen asleep once again. And Chanyeol was once again left alone with his thoughts. Perhaps he really did like his new hair style, but one thing was for sure, and that was that Baekhyun liked it much more.


End file.
